You're Still Young'
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Stan tries to live his life after it has changes, as well as his friends. Will things ever get back to normal?


**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update on fanfiction. Iv been so busy. Anyways, this story takes place after the latest episode, "You're Too Old". My own way of how things would happen after words. Ok, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_Everything in this world changes. The people, the hobbies, the ways, the ideas. Everyday has always been a crazy day. But what's crazier is how it changes in ways I can never forget._

_ When will it change back? When are things going to be crazy normal again instead of staying unusual? Will it ever go away? Will my interests I liked once before ever come back? Will the friends I use to hang out with ever return?_

_ I hate everything now. Everything I face and see, I hate. And because of that, I have nothing. Nothing good._

"Stan?"

_Don't listen._

"Stan?"

_Just ignore her, dude. Just ignore her._

"Stan!"

The boy angrily turned from his locker and eyed her.

"How long will it take for you to listen?"

He glared as he stepped aside, letting his girlfriend get to the locker that he and she shared together.

"Stan," she said as she looked into the locker, "I know your habit of keeping all your junk has ended, but do you have to completely change your ways of filling it?"

Stan sighed with his arms crossed, not yet looking at the girl.

"Look at this!" she angrily exclaimed, "All your papers and homework are piled up with no binders! How are you supposed to keep anything secured?"

"I like them like this," the ten year old boy finally said, looking at her and his papers, "it's easier."

"You didn't use to think that," she said softly as she went through the locker. "I can barely get to my stuff!"

"Look Wendy, it's not that hard. Just move them aside." He took a hold of some of his school papers so the girl could have easy access to her own stuff.

"Speaking of moving, you took some of my dolphin pictures down."

"Yeah, it was starting to get too decorative in there. This is a school, Wendy, not the sea."

The black-haired girl turned to him with a small glare as she held her binder and books close to her "Dolphins are amazing creatures that need to be loved and saved from extinction! Besides, it's good to be creative."

Stan looked down, then back at the girl. "Well I think it's dumb."

"It's not dumb. It helps us be able to express ourselves. You're not helping."

"Fine. I don't even know why we shared a locker anyways. It's a stupid idea."

"Then move your stuff back to your old locker." Wendy gave a small glare, turning her head to the other side.

"Fine. Stan grabbed all of his stuff, and walked down the school hallway of South Park Elementary. The boy didn't stop at nothing, not even to chat with other classmates.

It had been two weeks since Stan had turned ten, and since then, his views and life began to change. His friends were suddenly distant from him, his parents were divorced, and to top it all off, he lived in a new house now.

It all started with what he thought and felt every time he turned to look at anything or anyone. He even had crazy hallucinations, but it suddenly stopped two days after he moved into the new house he lived in.

Wendy Testaburger, Stan's girlfriend, was really the only person he talked to now. Although for a while, even that didn't seem to give him much support.

After moving back to his old locker, Stan made it in class just as the bell rang. He use to come to class early so he could chat with his friends, but it just wasn't his thing anymore. After all, nobody wanted to talk to him anymore anyways.

"Okay kids," Mr. Garrison, the fourth-grade teacher started, "please pull out your math homework from yesterday."

Half the class did so without any hesitation, and half the kids groaned, showing signs that they didn't even do their homework. It wasn't a problem for Stan to go through his wrinkled up stack of papers to find it.

Although when he did, he realized his homework was only half done. For some reason, though, the boy really didn't care.

**Ok usually my first chapters are pretty short, but they should get longer and better later on. Please review!**


End file.
